The present invention in its broadest form improves upon the prior art by designing the socket wrenches involved so that instead of a wrench with one socket-forming end and one driver-receiving end as in the prior art, each end of the wrench can perform a double function of selectively acting as a fastener-receiving end for a fastener of a different size or as an end to receive preferably the driving end of the same driver or less desirably for a different sized driver. This feature is used both for wrenches in which the opposite ends are fixed ends or ends which can be pivoted with respect to each other, although the pivoted form shown in the drawings is the preferred form.